Falling Slowly
by corki17
Summary: Rose Tyler has had her heart broken by a man who decided running and travels were more important than her. She later meets a guy who instead of running from her, wants her to run with him...and maybe heal each other.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was unseasonably warm for May, but Rose was still glad she had brought her jacket. There was still a chill in the air and with the spray of the sea water hitting her face, she huddled closer to the bonfire, though really not speaking with everyone. Her friend, Martha, was off flirting with some guy, leaving her to her own devices.

They had come to to visit The University of Edinburgh, where they both were attending in the fall. Rose was thankful to get a scholarship on the gymnastics team. It wasn't that she needed the money to pay for school...her dad and mom had left her a trust fund in their will.

She had no clue what she really wanted to study. She was just happy to get away from London...away from that night.

She slowly sipped on the beer in her hand, watching everyone dancing, laughing...something Rose wished she could. She just didn't feel comfortable around people she didn't know. She was really hoping Martha would come back by soon.

"Oh crap! The police!"

Screams, whistles, and yells were surrounding Rose. She was trying to look though the sea of people to find Martha and was getting pushed around. All of a sudden, she felt her hand being grabbed. Rose turned expecting to see Martha...

Instead it was guy with extremely short hair in a black leather jacket.

"Run."

*Beep Beep Beep Beep*

Rose hit her alarm and slowly opened her eyes. She had hoped by now that the dreams would have stopped by now. She hadn't seen him in over a year...when would it end?

She hated having these dreams. She hated being reminded of him. She had given John Smith her heart...and he did exactly what he told her to do over a year ago...run.

 **So starting a new story. Haven't been able to write in a long time...and since I have a new love in my life (Doctor Who) and love love love all the characters. So decided to write a story based on those characters. Now I am not the greatest Whovian out there, so there may be somethings I get wrong...and as much as I love England and Scotland, I am not well versed in all their slang, language, locations, etc. So I will probably being taken some writing liberties, or if anyone would be kind enough to help me and point out errors, that would be great. As much as I would love to give this complete and full attention, I am a wife, mother of three, volunteer, and many other things...so getting alone time so I can write does not happen often. But I will update as often as I can. Hoping to write the first chapter this week.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Flying. That's what it felt like when Rose was flipping in the air. Weightless and free. Its one of the reasons she loved this sport so much. It allowed her to, at least for a moment, release all the hurt, all the sadness.

She would be forever grateful to her mum and dad for putting her in gymnastics. As a little girl she was always flipping, rolling, running, and jumping all over the place. When her parents decided to sign her up, she was determine to do her best. Her dad said she got it from him...the determination, not the flipping stuff.

Pete Tyler was determined to make it into the business world. He had a lot of great ideas, but most of them failed. Until Vitex. When Rose was five her dad started the business and it was a huge success. No more struggling, no more worries, at least on that front. Even though she was a little girl when all this happened, Rose, like most children, understood more than most thought. She saw how hard her dad worked and his determination to succeed. Its what she admired about him most.

Her mum was the never ending cheerleader. Jackie Tyler loved her family unconditionally and one of the ways she showed that was by supporting them in each endeavor. Granted, some of Pete's ideas were silly and she wouldn't be shy in saying it...and getting up extremely early for Rose's practice and meets was not her favorite, but she did it all gladly because she loved them. Jackie was always the loudest one at her meets, only to be matched by her dad.

As Rose made a solid landing, she could still hear her parents cheering for her, from a memory long ago. While it hurt her heart to recall those times, she was grateful for the memories. She could have stopped gymnastics, after the accident, but something told her that her parents would have been heartbroken.

"Good job Tyler," called out her coach. She turned and smiled at the lady. "Now get on out of her. Schools done. Go enjoy some time off."

Rose gave a little laugh. "Yeah, until next week right?"

Her coach laughed out loud and nodded. "Of course. Competition never ends for us."

Rose gave her a wave as she went over to her bag and headed off the go shower and change. As she was walking in her phone began to ring. When she looked at the id she couldn't help but smile.

She answered, smiling, "Oh captain my captain!"

She could hear a sigh on the other end. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

Rose giggled. "Probably not, but hey there are worse nicknames out there , Jack."

Jack Harkness had been a blind date Martha had set up for Rose. She was determined to help Rose forget all about the "big ear wanker" and thought Jack would be perfect. He had classic good looks and piercing eyes, and an American accent to die for.

He could have easily swept her off her feet, if Rose wasn't still heartbroken. And Jack was able to tell that right away. So instead of romantic gestures and sweet words, they got just a wee bit drunk and shared their stories are heartbreak and of losing their families. Rose ended up not only gaining a new friend that night, but also a protector. Jack was determined no one would hurt Rose again like John did.

In a weird turn of events, Jack had actually known John Smith. He wouldn't necessarily call him a friend...more of an acquaintance. Jack knew John never stayed anywhere for long, and wish he had known Rose beforehand so he could have warned her.

"Very true...I have been called worse. And I guess Captain Jack does sound sexy."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh please, don't start."

He laughed on the other end. "Oh you know it does Rose." He heard her snort and that just made him laugh more.

"Alright now, what were you calling about?"

"I figured since school is officially over, we needed to celebrate tonight. How about you meet me in about an hour at the Last Drop."

Rose sighed. She really wasn't sure if she was up for going out tonight. Finals had been rough. She was looking forward to maybe having a quiet evening in. "I don't know Jack. This week has been killer. And i just finished practice, so I've got to get cleaned up and changed...

"First round is on me, and I'll even throw in some chips if it will get you here."

She couldn't help but giggle again. Jack had realized very quickly that chips were a guilty pleasure of hers. She could never turn them down. "Ok. Make it and hour and a half and I will see you there."

"Knew you couldn't turn me down."

"Never Captain Jack."

"Ugh, I'm never drinking that much again."

"Yeah ok. That's what you said last time."

"Bye Rose."

"Bye Jack."

After she hung up she started to get ready. While showering, she thought about inviting Martha, but remembered she still had one final to go and would probably be in the library all night. Martha was a pre med student and very serious about her work. Rose had to admit she was a little jealous of Martha. Martha knew what she wanted to do with her life while Rose had no bloody idea. She felt a little lost in what she wanted out of life. The only thing certain to her was gymnastics. Other than that she had no idea.

Once out of the shower she applied her makeup and blow dried her hair. She slipped back on her clothes that she had worn that day and packed everything up. Though she previously had been looking forward to a night in, she was now getting excited to hang out with Jack. Finals had been rough this semester. Even though it was just general studies classes, between that and gymnastics training, it was exhausting. Rose couldn't help but smile as she headed to the pub. A night out was just what she needed.

As she stepped into the already crowded pub, she stretch up on her toes looking for Jack. She yelped as someone grabbed her around the waist. She whirled around and smacked the chest of Jack.

"Ta' very much. Nearly scared me to death."

Jack just smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Couldn't help but put my hands on you."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. "I figured you'd already be here with a table."

"Sorry about that. Was a little busy mingling," he stated as he wagged his eyebrows. He guided Rose over to an open table and pulled her chair out. He called out to a waiter for three beers and two orders of chips. Rose's eyebrows came together.

"Um Jack I think you need to work on your math skills. Two beers not three."

As Jack settled into the chair he answered. "Well I'm hoping someone else might join us. That's another reason I was a little late. I made a call to an old friend, hoping he was finally back in town. I haven't heard back but that's typical of him. He probably thinks he did answer me and..."

"Weeelllll when I'm told all rounds are on you, plus chips, I couldn't pass it up."

Rose turned her head and looked up to where the voice came from. A man, a tall man, stood before her, with brown hair and what seemed to be brown eyes. They were hidden behind a pair of eyeglasses. He looked a little disheveled, though put together with a pair of brown pinstripe pants, a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a tie. He had a backpack slung across his back, and a huge smile on his face.

Jack stood up and wrapped the man in a hug. When he pulled away he stated, "I said one round, not all the rounds."

The man laughed and said, "That's not what I heard on my voicemail. I'm sure you told this lovely lady the same thing...I'm sure she'll back me up on it."

Rose just looked between the two guys, not really sure how to respond. She still struggled around new people, so she just stayed quiet.

Jack, sensing Rose's discomfort, jumped in quickly. "Well this lovely lady always gets free drinks from me. I have more class than you...I never let a lady pay for her own drinks." He turned to Rose and smiled. "And this lady is the beautiful Rose Tyler."

The man turned to her, smiled and stuck his hand out. "Rose Tyler. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm James, James McCrimmon."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Rose slowly stuck her hand out to shake, only for James to turn her hand in his to kiss the top of it. A blush slowly crept up on her cheeks, as she felt what was like an electric current as his lips touched her hand. She pulled hand back and stuck it in her lap under the table. James just smiled as he took a seat.

"Oh come on Doctor. Now you're stealing my moves?" Jack bumped shoulders with James.

James just shook his head. "Your moves? Lets remember I'm older than you, so I taught you everything you know...and besides, its not a move...its called manners."

Rose took in the two guys talking as she bunched on some chips. She wondered why Jack had never mention James, or why she hadn't seen him around campus. Maybe he was just in for a visit. But she had another question first.

"Um, Doctor?"

James rolled his eyes. "Oh just some nickname from long ago that I can't shake. I've gotten use to it."

"Oh," Rose said. She had a feeling there was more to the story but she didn't ask.

"So Rose," James said, "Are you also in your second year like Jack?"

She shook her head. "No, just finished by first year. Actually just had my last final today."

James nodded as he took a sip of his drink. "Ah, well that's fantastic. I'm sure you did brilliant on them."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe...hopefully."

"What are you studying?" he asked.

Rose began to fidget. She wasn't sure why he was asking her questions. Especially this one. He didn't even know her. Shouldn't he be talking more to Jack...catching up.

"Leave the poor girl alone James. You're kind of interrogating her." Jack stated while glancing over at Rose. He could tell she was getting slightly uncomfortable.

James looked over at Jack, then back at Rose. His hand went to the back of his neck as he rubbed it. "Sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean for it to seem like that. Its just, Jack has talked about you before, but not much detail. Was just trying to get to know you. But like I said didn't mean to. I'm sometimes bad about that. I just like meeting new people, getting to know them." He took a long pull of his drink, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Rose hadn't meant for him to feel bad. She just struggled with opening up to people, letting people in. But he must be ok, if Jack was friends with him.

"I'm just a general studies right now. Not really sure what I want to do."

James' lips pulled up into a smile. "Ahhh but that's the best. You have a world of opportunities. Don't listen to anyone who says you have to have it all figured out. This is your time to explore...discover...learn what your passion is, learn what makes you tick."  
Rose couldn't help but smile at that. Most people usually just gave her either a sympathetic smile or just a blank look. People never knew how to respond. But what James just said made her feel like she wasn't so lost.

Jack smiled brightly. "Whatever she ends up deciding, if she's half as good at it as she is gymnastic, she will be fantastic."

James smile grew. "You're a gymnast?" He leaned in closer. "Are you any good?"

Rose sat up a little taller. She wasn't prideful in her ability, but she was confident. "Yeah, I'm pretty good."

"Pretty good? This girl right her is probably going to lead our school to a championship. You can see the passion for this sport roll off of her as she flips and spins. She's amazing."

Rose felt her cheeks grow warmer. Yeah, she knew she was good, but hearing other people say it always turned her bashful.

"Well maybe I'll get to see you compete sometime." He smiled at her. She thought maybe he was just being nice, but when she looked at him she saw nothing but genuineness.

"If you're here long enough," Jack stated.

"Oi! I'll be here for a few months. Remember, Donna's getting married?"

Jack smiled. "That's right. I forgot! When is it again?"

"Last weekend of August. I came on back to help with whatever needs to be done."

Rose wondered what Jack meant by being her long enough. Did James live somewhere else?

"Do you not live here?" she asked.

Jack's smile began to fade, knowing where this would lead. He had been hoping to avoid this tonight, hoping it wouldn't get brought up.

"No, well, yeah, I grew up here, and its technically home...but I'm rarely here. I travel."

Rose stared at him after hearing that. He...traveled. So he was just like John...didn't like to be tied down. Was rarely here.  
"You...travel?" she asked.

James smile slowly began to fall. He wasn't sure why her tone had change. "Um, yeah."

Jack had always been able to read Rose well, but he was hoping he was wrong for a first time.

"So...you're a runner?"

"Weeellllll I mean, I run? Not sure what that has to do with traveling?"

Rose crossed her arms. "No, I mean you're a runner. You runaway. You run from family, from friends, from...lovers. No commitment, no responsibility? Just come and go as you please?" She hadn't realized her voice was getting louder. "Do you not care about who or what you leave behind?"

James' eyebrows were raised and his mouth open. He wasn't sure where all this...hostility was coming from. He was about to open his mouth the defend himself when Jack stepped in.

"Rose," he stated. Rose turned to him. "Its not like that. He isn't like...he isn't that way."

Rose just stared at Jack. She hadn't meant to go off like that. It was just...he had hurt her. Deeply. In her mind, anyone who had to get away from where they were, were just selfish people. So to hear this guy who seemed nice was just another person who ran made her doubt his genuineness.

Rose looked down at her half eaten chips and almost empty beer. She decided to leave, knowing deep down she shouldn't have come out to begin with. She grabbed her purse and stood.

"I think its best if I go ahead and leave, let you two catch up."

"Rose," Jack said.

James jumped up. "No no, listen I'm sorry if I said something to upset or offend you, but you don't need to leave. I can if that makes you more comfortable."

Rose shook her head but wouldn't meet James' eyes. "No, I honestly shouldn't have come out tonight. Long day. I'll see you later Jack," she went over to him and kissed his cheek. She then turned to James, still refusing to meet his eyes. "And very nice to meet you James. Hope your time back home is enjoyable." With that, she made a beeline out of the pub and headed back to her room.

James watched her leave and then turned back to sit down. Jack was looking down at his drink, frowning.

"So...well, that was, interesting. Didn't mean to make her so mad. Never knew someone so against traveling."

Jack sighed. "Its really not the traveling. Maybe a little. She, she's just been hurt in the past. Some else who liked to travel, and never thought about the consequences." Jack took a sip of his drink. "But not my story to tell. Just hate that it ended like this. Rose is a great girl, really. Has had a few bad cards dealt her way, but she's wonderful. Hopefully the next time you see her will go better."

James snorted. "Yeah highly doubt she'll want to see me again. That goodbye was pretty final. Probably for the best anyways."

"No, you'll see her again. You'd said you would go see her compete. Besides, I think y'all would actually be good friends. Just maybe not discuss the traveling bit."

James let out a short laugh, but then turned serious. "She wasn't completely wrong you know."

Jack nodded and pushed some chips James' way. "Yes, but it was different for you. You may have started out running to get away from the pain, but then it turned into something else, something with a purpose. You don't runaway...anymore," he smiled. "When you run you have a mission, a plan. May not always go as it should, but it always works out."

James let out a long sigh before taking another drink. "But I was selfish in the beginning. S'what got me in trouble, a lot."

"Yeah, well you had me, Donna, and Wilfred to knock some sense into you." Jack ate a couple of chips. "Speaking of which how is everyone, with the wedding and all coming up?"

James rolled his eyes. "Ugh Donna is going to drive me crazy. Its ones of the reasons I came on back. She was calling me constantly, to get my opinion, tell me my opinion was wrong, then tell me what to do. Just made more sense to come back. And granddad's good. Just going along with it all. He'd do anything for her."

"He'd do anything for both of you."

James smiled. "Yeah I know."

They continued talking for a while, played a game or darts, and finished another round before heading out.

"So I'll call you later to hang out with the gang later this week."

"Seriously Jack, its probably best I stay away. I really don't want to upset Rose anymore than I already have." James wasn't sure why, but he didn't like seeing her so upset. While he should have been angry for how she reacted towards him, he wasn't; he felt more upset over her hurt.

Jack shook his head. "You won't. Everyone would love to see you again. And if you end up talking to Rose, just avoid all conversation of traveling," he stated while smiling.

"Yeah ok, just call me to tell me when and where. I'll be there."

They hugged each other and said bye. James swung his bag over his shoulder and began walking in the opposite direction of Jack. He didn't feel like going back to his granddad's yet, so he decided to walk around for a bit. After a while, he found them near the university campus. He grabbed his camera out of his bag and began taking pictures. As he took pictures a light coming through a window caught his eyes and he lowered the camera. Standing at that window was Rose, all yellow and pink, sipping on a mug. She hadn't noticed him since she was looking the other direction.

He couldn't help himself. He raised his camera and took a few shots of her standing there. Though he was at a distance, he could tell worry was etched across her face. Worry and a lingering sadness. For whatever reason, James was drawn to her. He couldn't tell you why, but he was. Maybe Jack was right. He could get to know her, but maybe just avoid talk about his travels. Though that was his life. Its something he couldn't help but talk about. All the adventures, all the joys he saw, as well as the destruction and sadness. It was his life.

James slipped his camera back into his bag and decided to head on to his granddad's. A good cuppa tea and a good night sleep was just what he needed. He took one last glance at Rose's window but she was gone. He took a deep breath and then headed in the direction of his car. Hopefully next time he saw Rose, their conversation would be much better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please forgive for this taking so long. Life has been crazier than normal, and honestly, I know where this story is going, but trying to get there has been a little tough. But the kiddos are gone for the week for I"m hoping to get some writing done while they are gone.**  
 **Also, being American, I am unsure of all the customs of the UK though I am desperately trying to learn. Also, I'm not sure when competitions happen over there, or if I am correct with all the schooling. Please give me some grace :-) Plus, it is fiction so lets just roll with it. If I honestly had time to research everything I would, but I don't. If I focused on research there would be zero time to write. But constructive criticism is great and if you want to help guide me at any point I will take it! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three

It had been a week since that night at the pub, and Rose had been doing a pretty good job at avoiding Jack's calls. In the next few days that had passed since that night, Rose had begun to feel bad about how she acted. She knew better than to react that way. She was sure James wasn't the same as John...and she wasn't even sure why she was comparing the two.

Jack had been calling her all week to come hang out with everyone, but she had been giving him excuse after excuse, and he thankfully hadn't pushed. Jack understood Rose needed sometime, but he knew he would wear her down soon.

Rose's alarm blared and she reached out to turn it off. She never truly got a summer break. No sleeping in or being lazy. Competition started soon and she had no time to relax. After stretching, Rose got up and put on her running clothes. She took a peek outside and smiled. It was a beautiful day outside so she decided to take a run on the beach. This made getting up a little easier. Rose grabbed her music and a hair tie as she walked out the door, ready to start the day. With it being so early, she knew she's have the beach to herself and that made it even better.

She wasn't the only one who was up that early, deciding that it was a beautiful morning to be on the beach. James was sitting out on the sand, taking pictures and just enjoying some quiet time. Since being home, he'd been catching up with old friends, and helping Donna out with wedding errands. He loved Donna, but good grief that woman could drive him nuts. He knew Shaun must be a very special, or stupid, guy to put up with her.

James couldn't help but smile. He finally had the chance to meet Shaun, and he really was a great guy...much, much better than Lance. That made him scowl, remembering how Lance had used her, and how James hadn't been there for her. Donna would roll her eyes and smack him if she knew he was thinking that. He had blamed himself for not being there to protect her, and she would remind him that he couldn't save everyone. Honestly something he knew all to well.

The quiet was nice this morning. It unfortunately allowed him the time to over think and over analyze things...but it also allowed him the peace and comfort he was seeking through taking pictures. The pinks and purples that lit up the sky, with just a hint of yellow allowed for some beautiful pictures. Seeing the pink and yellow reminded him of Rose. He's not sure why he couldn't get her out of his mind, but there she was.

He shook his head. No really, there she was, running on the beach. He briefly thought about calling out to her, but noticed the ear buds she had on and decided not to. Plus, he had a feeling she would turn right around and run as fast as she could away from him. He knew Jack had been calling her all week to come hang out, and she had turned him down each time. James also knew it was because of him. He hated knowing she wasn't hanging out with her friends because he was going to be there. He wanted to let her know that she had nothing to worry about over the incident at the pub.

She stopped for a moment to take deep breaths and look out across the water. She had a small smile on her face as she looked out into the ocean, and with the way the light was surrounding her, James couldn't help but raise his camera up and snap some pictures of her. Yes, he was totally creeping, but he couldn't help it. She seemed unguarded, relaxed, and he enjoyed seeing that.

Rose had always loved the beach, especially mornings like this. It was so peaceful, beautiful. She took her ear buds out so she could listen to the water. The sound of the waves slowly crashing against the beach brought a sense of peace. No matter what was going on in her life, she could come here, and find serenity.

That's one thing she refused to let him take away from her.

After a few more minutes of staring out into the endless water, she put her ear buds back in and turned to finish her run. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement. She turned to look, but didn't see anything. Her brows furrowed but decided it was nothing and started her run.

James decided to leave before she noticed him. After climbing into his car, he pulled the pictures up on his camera. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the pictures of Rose. He wished she could always be that relaxed...he wished he could help her feel that relaxed.

He shook his head, not sure where that thought came from. He started the car up, decided to go grab a coffee. As he was waiting for his drink, he decided to call Jack, to put into motion a night Rose couldn't say no to.

******************************************************************************  
Rose heard her phone ring and grimaced when she saw the name. He was not going to give up.

"Hey Jack."

"You are not allowed to say no...beach party. Seriously you can't say no to that."

Oh he was good, real good. Jack knew Rose loved the beach.

"Jack, I don't know. Competition is coming up and practices are brutal."

"Nope not buying it. Already talked to your coach. You don't have practice Saturday. Coach even said you needed a break. So you can't get out of this Rose. Everyone is going to be there. They all miss you."

Rose sat on her bed and bit her lip. "I miss seeing them too, but Jack, you know why I can't. I can't see...James. I'm too embarrassed. I can't believe I flipped out like that."

Jack sighed. "Rose, James feels just a bad. He actually has been wanting to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what? He's not the one who went mental that night."

"I don't know. He just feels bad. That's James. Besides, you may not even run into him, with the number of people coming. Come on Rosie, for me."

Oh he went in for the kill. He knew he could get her to do anything when he called her Rosie. She fell back on her bed and smiled.

"Ugh, ok fine, I'll come." Jack whooped over the phone and she laughed. "What do I need to bring?"

"The guys and I are handling the meat, so whatever you else you want to bring, bring it. Just gonna be a smorgasbord of stuff."

"Ohhh look at you with your fancy words."

"Oi! Watch it now."

"Oi, don't take my word."

Jack laughed. "Alright I will see you Saturday. And you can't back out. Martha already said if you change your mind she'll make you regret it. You don't cross Martha."

"Oh don't I know it. I promise Jack...just maybe play interference for me if you see James?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Rose, seriously. He's a nice guy. There's no reason to be weird around him."

"Doesn't matter, I'd rather not discuss all that at the party, in front of people. I mean I'm sure everyone knows about the other night..."

"They don't."

"Really? He didn't say anything? Nothing about the mental girl?"

"Rose, I told you, he is a good guy. He wouldn't talk about you like that. When people ask where you are, I just tell them busy training. When they ask if he's met you yet, he's says yes. James said it was a pleasure to meet you."

Rose stayed quiet on the line, having trouble believing that James had not made a reference to her outburst.

"He's a good guy Rose, I promise. And he really does think your nice. Just give it another go. Another friend is always nice to have, isn't it?"

Rose sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Just have to get over my embarrassment I guess. If I can."

"Good girl. Alright, I will see you Saturday...no backing out ok."

"Yes Captain."

"Shut up Rosie."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oh I can't wait! Hopefully there are some cute boys there!" Martha exclaimed as her and Rose finished getting ready for the party. Rose rolled her eyes. Her and Martha had been friends for a few years now. They met fighting over a boy, actually. Both were attracted to the same guy and had an argument about who was going to get him. When the guy suggested they make it a party of three, they both slapped him and became friends over a plate of chips.

Martha had been there for her during two of the hardest times of Rose's life, and she would forever be thankful for that. Martha was truly more than a friend...she was family.

"You and boys...when are you just going to settle on one and make yourself an honest woman," Rose joked.

"Come on now, I'm too young to settle down. And besides, too many boys to just pick one," she grinned. "You know, that James guy is sort of cute...in a lanky, geeky kind of way."

Rose wanted to jump in and agree, but caught herself. She wasn't sure where that agreement had come from. She shook her head.

"Well, better hope nobody has already claimed him."

Martha laughed. "Well he may be cute, but really not so much my type. He gives off a distant vibe. I mean he's friendly and all, but he didn't even try to flirt back with me."

Rose found that odd. Everyone flirted with Martha...maybe he had a girlfriend? Not that she cared.

"Well he seems daft then if he didn't fall for you," Rose giggled, then ducked as a pillow came towards.

"Shut it. Come on lets go." Martha picked up two bags, while Rose picked up the other two and they headed to the party.

Rose was setting her bags on a table when she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, finally. I thought you hated us!"

Rose grinned as she turned around and felt two arms wrap around her. Gwen embraced her tightly before letting her go.

"Oh come on now, its only been a week."

"Yeah and you turned down every invite," the Welsh woman said. "Seriously how many different excuses did you give Jack."

Rose shrugged. "I've been busy."

Gwen gave her a look that told her she didn't believe her. "I'll get it out of you sometime."

Wanting to change the subject Rose asked, "Is Rhys here?"

"Ya, he's over there with the boys." Rose turned to see Rhys, Owen, Jack...and James standing around talking and laughing. Rose had wanted to say hi to them, but wasn't ready to see James yet.

"I'll have to tell him hi later."

Gwen and Rose continued talking before Martha and Tosh dragged them over to the drinks to gossip about everyone there. Rose just politely listened, sipping her drink, and trying her best to watch out for James. As long as she knew where he was, she could avoid him, and hopefully enjoy herself. A couple of times she could have sworn she saw him looking around, as if he was looking for someone, but she would turn around every time he would start to look her direction.

It was hard not to notice his dressed down attire, and how different he looked compared to how she first saw him. His cargo shorts were slung low on his hips and even though he had a lanky frame, his shirt stretch just right across his chest, not that Rose had noticed.

The afternoon had been just what Rose had need. Lots of food, lots of laughs, lots of Jack being a show off and trying to impress anyone who would watch. Rose couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. It was definitely a sign she needed to add a little relaxation, a little fun in her life. At some point she lost track of James, and completely forgot he was even there.

Rose walked over to the coolers to get another drink. As she took a sip she heard someone behind her.

"Um, Rose?"

Rose could feel her eyes grow big and she gulped down another sip of her drink. She turned around and looked up into the eyes of James.

"H..hi. Hi James."

He gave her a little grin. "Hello. How are you?"

"Fine." Rose began to fidget a little bit, turning her drink in her hand. "And you."

"Oh, I'm fantastic."

They both stood there for a bit, neither one saying anything. Rose took a deep breath, deciding to just bite the bullet, when James spoke up.

"Listen Rose, about the other night, I am sorry, so sorry about ruining your evening out."

She shook her head. "No...no you aren't the one who needs to apologize...I was way out of line that night. I jumped all over you, went totally mental. And you had just gotten in, and that was the last thing you need to deal with..."

"Rose, Rose," James gently grabbed her shoulders. "Breath. Its ok. Honestly no need to apologize." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Now as much as my curiosity is roaring wanting to know why that was such a...tough topic," Rose stiffened, "I would like to just get to know you, possibly be mates?" He turned on his boyish grin, and she ended up giving him her full on grin, which made him grin bigger.

Rose took a deep breath, and stuck her hand out. "Hello my name is Rose Tyler."

James shook her hand. "James McCrimmon. Its a pleasure to meet you."

Once their hands dropped they both became silent again. Rose bit her lip before speaking.

"Thank you...I really appreciate that you're willing to look past the other night."

"Consider it forgotten."

"Ok." Rose looked at his camera. "So are you getting any good pictures today?"

"Oh yes. I'm probably going to have to buy another external hard drive for all the ones I've just taken this week. Already had to buy one to get ready for Donna's wedding."

"Oh you're taking the pictures for that?"

He nodded. "I am...well, one of them. I'm also in the wedding, so I won't be able to take pictures when I'm up there, but when I'm not having to stand up there in a monkey suit, I'm taking pictures." He scowled as he mention the monkey suit.

Rose laughed. "Not looking forward to wearing a tux."

James scowled. "I asked if I could just wear my suit...and I thought Donna was going to kill me when I said that. Apparently I am trying to destroy her wedding with my suit."

"Oh come on, a tux isn't that different than a suit."

James brushed his feet against the sand, a clouded look coming over his face. "Nothing good ever comes from wearing a tux." After a couple of seconds, his faced cleared and he smiled. "Besides, the brown suit looks dashing on me."

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. James was interesting, and she was hoping they could become friends. Jack came running up to them at that moment. "Come on James, we need even teams. You'll be on Owens team, so I can kick both of your butts" He tossed the ball to James. James looked at it, then up at Rose.

"Oh he's asking for it. He seems to forget I've always beat."

As they walked away, Jack turned back to Rose. "Come on Rose, who are you cheering for? The Captain or the Doctor?"

Rose raised her eyebrow. "The Doctor?"

James cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of his head. "Um, yeah, well, there's a story behind that. No time for it now." He straightened up and looked at Rose. "So what's it going to be Rose?"

Rose looked between the two guys, he tongue slipping between her teeth. "You know...I think I'm gonna have to go with the Doctor, sorry Captain."

"What? Rose you wound me!" Jack shouted as James beamed at her.

"Sorry Jack. For some reason I have more faith in a doctor over a captain."

Jack shoved James, who just shoved him right back. "Rose Tyler you are brilliant, I knew you were. Now come on, I need my...a cheerleader to cheer me on."

Rose started to follow them. "I'm a gymnast...not one of those rah rah girls."

"Ahhhh come on, I'm sure you can give me a little cheer?"

"Rah Rah," Rose deadpanned.

"You know what? I"m glad she's cheering for you. That's just sad. You're definitely going down Doc."

James shook his head. "Nah, that's just the kind of spirit I like!" He felt like his smile was going to be permanent today.

Rose rolled her eyes, laughing at the boys silliness. "Just put Jack in his place and I'll cheer like crazy."

"Oh I plan to do just that."  
***********************************************************************************************************

Night had fallen and the boys had started a bonfire. Someone had pulled out a guitar and quietly started playing. Everyone else was gathered around the fire, talking about summer plans and who was taking what classes next semester. Rose pulled her jacket tighter around her. She felt someone take a seat next to her and she turned her head. James was sitting there ripping up a bag of marshmallows with his teeth, and a few sticks sitting beside him. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What? Its not a bonfire without marshmallows. Come on now." He stuck a couple of marshmallows on a stick and passed it to Rose, then got his stick ready.

"Doc, want to share those?" Owen called from the other side of the fire.

James shook his head. "With you, no." Owen scowled.

"What about me?" Tosh called from beside Owen.

"Oh anything for you Tosh, of course!" James tossed the bag to her while Jack grabbed the couple of sticks from beside James.

Owen rolled his eyes as Tosh smiled. "Have something against Owen?" Rose asked James.

"He's always been a little weaselly to me...I don't know, its just fun to mess with him."

Rose laughed and held her marshmallows over the flame.

"You're burning them!" screeched James.

"No I'm not. They're just right." Rose took a big bit of one to prove her point.

James scrunched up his face in disgust. "No that was burnt. This...this is perfection." He held up his lightly browned marshmallow with pride. "See, perfect." He ate both of the marshmallows on the stick making Rose laugh harder. He started having difficulty chewing them, and then actually started coughing. Rose started smacking him on the back.

"Wa...wat...water! I'm be right back." He jumped up and ran for the ice chest with the water. Rose felt a body sit on the other side of her and smiled at Jack.

"Glad to see you two get over everything." he smiled at her.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy. Glad I talked to him today."

"You'll be good for each other."

Rose gave him a questioning look. "What's that suppose to mean? I'm not looking for a relationship. Jack I swear if you're..."

"No no, not like that. I just mean, y'all might have more in common than you both know. You just might...be good...as friends, for each other."

"Jack, what are..."

At that moment James plopped back down and Rose stopped talking. She turned around to check on him.

"You alright?"

"Oh yeah, good now." he winked and took another drink. "So ready for some more?"

"You think you can handle more? Don't need you choking anymore."

He just grinned at Rose and started adding marshmallows to their sticks. "Oh I know I can handle more!"

All three laughed and continued talking through the night. It really was just what Rose needed. And she now had a new friend to add to the mix. Maybe things were starting took look up now.

 **Happy St Patrick's Day! Hope you all were wearing your green and didn't get pinched! LOL. Maybe not get another chapter in this next week but I will try to write it next week.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Am kind of shocked I got this out. May not be that great, and was tempted to jump to where I wanted to me, but then I decided to bring in another character instead.**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a couple of weeks since the beach get together, and Rose had been hard a working training for her competition that was three weeks away. She had not been able to spend much time with her friends, but a couple of times they came to her dorm to watch a movie or just hang out. James was there each time.

Rose had gotten to know him better, though they were still very much on the surface level. Him traveling was never brought up, so she still wasn't sure what he did with that, only that he always had his camera on him. She assumed it had something to do with that.

She had been so thankful that they could put the pub incident behind them. James could have easily written her off, completely ignored her while he was in town, but instead he let every thing go, and Rose was getting a new friend because of it.

Friend? She wasn't sure if they were truly there yet, but Jack had been right; James was a good guy. Rose had had herself closed off for so long, it was nice letting someone new into her circle...though she still had her walls up.

Practice had ended and Rose couldn't be happier with it. She was pumped about the competition coming up and knew if her practices kept going well, she was going rock it.

"Tyler, keep up this focus and you'll take us all the way!" her coach yelled from across the gym.

Rose laughed and waved as she walked out. One of her teammates caught up with her to ask her about something as she was walking out the door. As Rose was helping the girl out with her question, a flash of white caught her eye, along with a strong Scottish accent calling out instructions. Rose turned her full attention to the right, as her teammate left, to see James with his camera up, snapping pictures of a red headed woman in a flowing white dress. At first Rose was going to walk away, but when she heard the woman yelling at James, she had to see what was up.

James was getting quite irritated with his cousin. Didn't she understand he was in charge of this shoot, and that he was going to make sure she looked her absolute best. As she began to rant, he turned around to grab his drink, and saw Rose walking towards them. She gave a little wave and he smiled in return.

"Oi, spaceman, I haven't gotten all day! Quit ogling uni girls!"

He spun around. "Oi, watch it earth girl! That's my friend, Rose. Now shut it."

"Oh, Rose huh?"

"Shhhhhh!"

He turned back around as Rose walked up. "Hello!" he said.

"Hey," she replied.

"And since he has no manners, hello. I'm Donna, this idiot's cousin."

"Oi!"

"Oi!" she cried.

Rose laughed and James turned back to her, scratching his head.

"Sorry, so sorry about her."

"Its alright," Rose stated. She stretched her hand out to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rose."

"Oh yes I've heard about you," Donna smiled.

Rose shifted uncomfortably. James said all was forgiven and forgotten, but maybe he told his cousin everything. "Oh yeah?"

Donna nodded. "Oh yes, Rose, the uni student, Rose, the talent gymnasts, Rose the..."

"OK, OK, she gets it,"James interrupted as his cheeks turned a bit pink. Thankfully Rose didn't notice. Donna did, and for once she decided to have mercy on her cousin.

"I also know Jack and he has talked about you," Donna said, though it was a lie. James, whether he realized or not, had talked quite a but about Rose.

Rose nodded and relaxed a bit. "Oh, OK," Rose glanced over Donna' dress, noting it looked lovely on her. "Congratulations by the way. You dress if lovely on you."

Donna beamed. "Thank you! Its so exciting. I didn't think I'd get another chance at this, but I did!"

"Another chance?"

Donna placed her hand on her hip. "Yeah I was engaged before. Totally swept off my feet by this guy, who ended up being a low life, no good, cheating, sorry..."

"Easy now, no use getting worked up over that wanker," James said. "You got Sean now. Much better bloke, who absolutely adores you."

Donna smiled and looked down. "Yeah I got real lucky."

James shook his head. "No he's the lucky one."

Donna grabbed James hand and squeezed it. Rose couldn't help but smile at the two. Between James and Jack, she had learned quite a bit about Donna Noble. She knew she drove James crazy, but at the end of the day he would do anything for her. They acted more like siblings than cousins.

"Well, I'll let you two get back to it..."

"No!" Donna reached out and grabbed Rose. "Please stay. We're almost done and then we can go grab a drink."

"No I don't want to intrude."

"Donna leave her alone."

Rose and James answered at the same time. Rose wasn't sure why but she was a little hurt by the statement. Did James really not want her around?

"You won't be intruding. We want you to join us, right James?"

James turned to Rose and saw a cloud of uncertainty and sadness cross her face. He stepped closer to her. "I would love for you to join us Rose." Rose looked into his eyes and saw honesty in them. That made her feel better. "I just don't want you to feel pressure to join us. This one doesn't know when to stop pushing."

"I heard that," Donna said but kept smiling. She couldn't help but think how great James and Rose looked together. She saw a look in James' eyes that she had never seen before but knew what it was.

Rose giggled and James smiled at her. "Sure, I'll join. As long as I'm not intruding."

"Rose Tyler you never intrude."

Rose couldn't stop laughing as Donna and James recalled stories from growing up. They were always getting into trouble and having to run from it. They were so animated and talked over each other, getting excited over certain details of a story. It made Rose's heart ache a bit, but she pushed it aside, wanting to enjoy herself and her company instead of getting upset.

"So this idiot over here decided he was some kind of lord over time..."

"Time Lord! I was a Time Lord."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Same thing. Anyways, he was some kind of space adventurer..."

"Space and time traveler. Donna, if you can't tell the story correctly..."

"Spaceman, shut it. As I was saying. He use to pretend he was this "Time Lord" who went around discovering places, going back in time, helping keep planet earth safe. And of course he did a spaceship thingy..."

James crossed his arms. "It was called a TARDIS and she was awesome."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "Her?"

James nodded. "Of course a her."

He didn't explain further and Rose turned her attention back to Donna.

"So of course he couldn't just pretend there was a machine, or get boxes to make it. Some how this guy finds an old an old telephone police box thing, drags it home in a wagon, paints it up, and sets it up in the back yard. My mum was furious. Said she wouldn't have that hideous thing in her yard for the whole neighborhood to see."

Rose looked over at James and noticed the pink showing up on his cheeks. "How old were you did that?"

James thought for a moment. "I'd say 11, weeelllll, 12 really." He turned to Donna. "What's sad is that you have no idea who the Doctor is. I watched Doctor Who religiously...and you never caught on to any of it."

Donna shrugged. "Had better things to do than pay attention to it."

Rose smiled. "You were never a companion to the doctor then?"

James beamed at her. "Ahhhh yes fellow Whovian yeah."

"Not sure about that but I at least am familiar with it."

"Yeah he got me to play along sometimes...I mainly did it just to drive my mum insane." She turned and smiled at James. "But Granddad loved watching us play. He'd even give us ideas."

"So is that the reason they call you Doctor?"

Before James could answer Donna did. "Part of the reason. The other part was he had always planned to be a doctor."

Rose turned to James and was about to say something when he jumped up. "Another round yeah? OK, be right back."

James left the table to get more drinks and Rose gave Donna a questioning look. Donna seemed guilty about something.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I thought maybe he had told you, guess not."

"Told me what?"

Donna looked to where James had walked off. "It's not my place to tell." She grabbed Rose's hand. "I really like you Rose. Please, please be good to him."

Rose squeezed Donna's hand. But pulled away. "Donna, nothing is going on between us. We're just...getting to be friends. I don't have feeling like that towards him, and he doesn't for me. Sorry if I was giving mixed signals."

Donna shook her head. "You're not...just...oh never mind, don't listen to me. I'm just in love and happy I just want that for everyone else I guess."

About that time James had come back and set everyone's drink down. "Not one drop spilled thank you very much." He smiled.

"What, you want a gold star or something?" Donna asked.

James sat up taller in his chair. "Yes...yes I do."

"Ahhhh too bad I just gave out my last one." Donna smirked.

Rose laughed and James turned to her. "Well, do you got any?"

Rose shook her head. "Sorry, fresh out. Maybe next time."

James pouted in his seat and Donna leaned over to ruffle his hair. He jerked back.

"Not the hair Donna, not the hair."

The girls laugh and they all took a sip of their drink.

"So, what was teenage James like?" Rose asked.

"Oh let me tell you..."

James laid his head on the table, moaning, feeling very gained up on. But if it meant Rose Tyler was laughing and smiling...he'd deal with it.


	7. Chapter 6

**It has been a lot longer than I had planned on...I am truly sorry. Between health issues in the family, family emergencies, school getting out, my children never giving me a minute alone, and writers block...its been tough. So I am very sorry that this story has just been sitting here. I am going to try and get back into it but it still might be slow at getting chapters out. But hopefully the story will get moving and it won't be three months again.**

Chapter 6

Rose was feeling overwhelmed. She wasn't use to letting many people into her life. James had been hard enough, but Donna...Donna came barging in like a wrecking ball. She had appointed herself as Rose's best friend, and either called or came to see her every day. She'd call Rose to ask her opinion about the wedding, come by to go grab lunch, or just hang out. Yes it was overwhelming, but for once Rose didn't mind. Maybe it was because Donna had no problem talking, instead of digging for information. Maybe it was because Donna kept the conversation light.

Maybe it was because Donna understood Rose didn't want to open up...maybe she understood Rose needed some lightness in her life.

Or it could be the joy she got out of seeing James pout over Donna stealing his friend. Any time James wanted to hang out with Rose, Donna would meet him to it. It drove him mad.

Rose giggled to herself as she thought about the night James decided to stop by with a pizza.

 _Rose smiled as she opened the door to reveal James' grinning face, holding up a bag of chips_

 _"_ _Hey," Rose said._

 _"_ _I was just in the neighborhood, was getting hungry, fancied myself some chips and thought 'hey! My friend Rose loves chips. She might like some too."_

 _Rose laughed. "You know I never say no to chips."_

 _"_ _Hope you brought enough for everyone Doctor."_

 _James' smile fell and he looked around Rose. His smile turned to a grimace. "Donna! Don't you have a fiance to hang out with or something?"_

 _Donna smiled. "Yes but I needed some girl time with Rose."_

 _James walked in. "You've had girl time every night for the past two weeks!"_

 _She shrugged. "So what? There's no limit on how much girl time one needs."_

 _"_ _She's my friend too Donna. I would like to spend some time with her too...without you always being there."_

 _"_ _Ohhhh...getting a little possessive aren't we James. Any particular reason why?"_

 _James' ears turned pink and he pulled at them. Rose smiled and crossed her arms._

 _"_ _I'm not some sort of possession, like some toy to fight over."_

 _James quickly turned to Rose and had a look of terror on his face. "No. No never Rose. I never meant that. I am so sorry. I don't think about you like that." He grabbed Rose in a fierce hug that took her by surprise._

 _"_ _I know James. I was just messing with you." Rose squeezed him and stepped back._

 _James dropped his arms and looked bashful. "Well, um...um. I'll let you get back to girls night." He started for the door._

 _"_ _Oi! Get back in here spaceman. We were just going to watch a movie." Donna called out._

 _James turned back around and looked at Rose for confirmation._

 _She grinned. "Come on. I don't want you to leave."_

 _James perked up at that and hoped on her bed, grabbing the bag of chips. "So what are we watching?"_

Rose finished putting her leotard on and grabbed her stuff to head the the floor. The competition was today, and though she was nervous, she was excited. She had a flawless routine and had been landing everything the past week at practice. She was ready.

As she walked with her other teammates to their warm area, she heard a familiar whistle and turned towards it. There was Jack, grinning like crazy. Beside him was Ianto, Rhys, and James. Below them were Donna, Martha, Gwen, and Tosh. Rose waved at them. That's when Jack nodded at the other guys. Jack, Ianto, Rhys, and James all raised their shirts to reveal an R, O, S, and an E written on their chest. Jack stood proud like superman, Ianto just stood there with a closed mouth smile, Rhys shook his stomach back and forth, and James raised his arms screaming and cheering. Rose could feel her cheeks turn bright red and she couldn't help but giggle. James gave her a wink and raised his camera to take a candid shot of her.

"Tyler, enough flirting. Get over here." her coach yelled.

Rose jogged over to her team to get ready. As her coach talked she couldn't help but keep glancing over at her group of friends. It was nice having a cheering section, but it meant more seeing James there for some reason. He had promised he would be there, but actually seeing him there made Rose even happier. She still couldn't understand why it meant more to her to see him. He kept taking pictures of the group and then of her, grinning the entire time.

As Rose began stretching, she zoned in on focusing on her routines and mentally preparing herself for the day...but not before talking to her parents first.

She never did it out loud, so no one would think her crazy. But it helped her to talk to them, to almost pretend like they were there. She would always repeat back the speech her dad always gave her before a competition, and she would remember the tight hug her mom would give. Once she was done she opened her eyes, and they landed right on James. He was lowering his camera as her eyes opened on him. He stared at her, expressionless, which made it feel self conscious...almost vulnerable. She didn't like not being able to read him. She broke their stare and looked down for a bit. As she stood up, her eyes made contact with him again. This time he was smiling at her. Not his mega watt smile, but a smile that still made her tingle. This time he broke their stare as Donna called his name. Rose turned around, smiled, and got ready for her first event.

It had been a great day for Rose so far, for the school team as well. They were in the lead and looking to stay that way. Rose had done well on the beam, vault, and uneven bars. Now it was just down to her floor routine. This routine would seal the deal for her school winning, and this just happened to be her best event.

As she walked out to the middle of the floor, she could hear her friends cheering loudly from the stands. James had his camera up and ready and Rose rolled her eyes at this. He was going to waste all his memory on her competition.

As the music started Rose let everything go and just gave her all to the routine. Every flip and spin flowed seamlessly into another. Rose couldn't help but let her smile grow wider and she drew near to the end. This was her best run on this routine and she had just one more pass to land. As she took off and completed her front handspring to a round off to a double layout, something felt off.

Perhaps she didn't take off fast enough, or her steps were off, but as she made her last rotation before landing, she braced herself for landing wrong. She was hoping for just a sprain, something that could heal quickly. What she hoped she wouldn't hear was the pop that sounded as her feet landed. What she hoped was the searing pain wouldn't be there as she sunk to the ground.

Rose let out a cry as she laid on the mat. She clamped her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream too loud. The only way to calm herself down so she could block out the pain was trying to block out all the noise. As voice came closer, Rose slowly retreated into herself.

Before she allowed darkness to completely overtake her...she heard a voice...the one voice she didn't even realize she wanted to hear. The one voice that could take it all away.

"Doctor," Rose whispered before her eyes closed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James laughed as he snapped a few pictures of all the gang that came to support Rose. While he did love traveling, it had been nice to be home. Being able to catch up with old friends...and make new ones had been amazing. Even seeing Aunt Sylvia had been nice, though he tried his best not to run into her too much.

"I told you she'd love it!" Jack exclaimed to Ianto. James hadn't been fully on board about the whole chest painting thing, but after seeing Rose's cheeks turn pink and the giggle that escaped her had been worth it. As he turned back to Rose to capture s few more pictures, he noticed her lips moving as she stretched. He figured no noise was coming out as no one was looking at Rose, and no one was around to respond. She also had the same look on her face yesterday morning during her run.

 _A smile appeared on Rose's face as she saw James and he was grateful for that. He wasn't sure how she would take seeing him, but the smile put him at ease._

 _"What are you doing up so early?" she asked, removing her ear buds._

 _"Well my cousin has been taking up a lot of your time, so I figured this was a good way to see you...you can guarantee Donna would never get up this early, especially for running._

 _Rose laughed. "And you willingly got up this early...to run."_

 _He shrugged. "Sure. I love a good run." He dragged his foot through the sand. "Plus, seeing you is always worth it. I promise I won't say a word...I'll just run."_

 _Rose smiled, with just a bit of her tongue sticking out. "Sure, I mean, if you can keep up." She turned and took off. James laughed and took off to catch up to her, which didn't take long with his long legs. They set a steady pace, and ran in silence, Rose listening to music, and James just listening to the morning sounds of the beach. After about thirty minutes Rose placed her hand on James' arm to stop._

 _James watched as Rose turned to the water to catch her breath. Even though the sun was getting higher, and it was beautiful to see, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a faraway look on her face, like she was somewhere else completely. She looked...peaceful. Confident. A look he rarely saw on her. He was itching for his camera...to capture her in this moment, to hold on to it. He could only hope to see it again._

 _Rose took a deep breath and turned to James, and a small smile grew on her face. "It's nice having someone to run with."_

 _James nodded. "It is. Usually I like running on my own, until I run with someone. Then I remember its always better with someone beside me."_

 _Rose turned away and sighed. "If only everyone realized that."_

 _James was confused, until he remembered the issue at the pub. He wondered if her comment had anything to do with that. He decided not to push it, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere. He hoped one day to learn everything there was to know about Rose Tyler. Though that would probably mean her learning everything about him...and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He would get there...and he hoped she would too._

 _He turned his gaze back to the water, enjoying the silence that stretched between them. It wasn't awkward, it was comforting. Almost like they were learning to just be with one another. James loved it. He was so caught up in it all that he almost missed Rose saying_

 _"Last one back buys breakfast!" He turned just in time to see her take off back the way they came._

 _"Hey come one now, that's not fair!"_

 _"Come on Doctor. Show me what you got."_

 _James grinned as he took off after her. He could never turn down a challenge._

As he lowered his camera he caught Rose's eye. Her look was blank, until she looked down, bashful like. He made sure when she looked back up that he was smiling, reassuring her that he was safe, that he was someone she could trust...count on. He loved that she had taken to calling him Doctor more. He wasn't sure why, but when she said it, he felt like he could do anything...protect the universe, defeat the evil of the world, save the ones who mattered most to him. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time...not since...

"Hey, James, get the camera ready. She's up!" Donna smacked his leg.

"Does Sean know what he's signing up for?" James asked.

"Oh shut up."

James was in awe each time Rose was up. A side of Rose he had never seen before emerged. Whether on a balance beam or uneven bars, the freedom the shined out of her was overwhelming. He wasn't sure if he could truly capture it on camera, but he was going to try.

"Oh my gosh, we're going to win!" Martha called out.

Jack leaned forward grinning. "No way we can lose. This is Rose's best event. She's got this."

As Rose stepped on the mat and began her routine, James was once again amazed. He brought his camera so he could catch every moment of Rose's routine. He couldn't wait to show her the pictures from today, to show her what he saw when he looked at her.

He heard Martha gasp before he saw. He then saw the look of horror and pain on Rose's face as she went down. James didn't even realize he had tossed his camera to Rhys. He had started running down the bleachers before he even understood what was happening. All he knew was that he needed to get to Rose. He had to make sure she was OK.

He felt someone grab his arm but he shook them off of him. Nothing was going to keep him from getting to Rose. He didn't even realize he had been calling her name until he got closer to her and people turned towards him. When James bent down to reach Rose, he heard her sweet voice say his name and if he had two hearts they both would have skipped a beat.

"Doctor."

As she closed her eyes he grabbed her hand and looked at her coach.

"What happened?"

"Who are you? Are you a doctor?"

James sighed and shook his head. "No, just a friend."

The coach nodded. "We think she might have torn her ACL. She's going to have to go to the hospital."

James scooped her up in his arms. "Ok where to?"

The coach jumped up. "Hold up put her down!"

James turned around, his eyes blazing. "I am going with her, so tell me exactly where we are going so I can get her there now!"

He felt movement in his arms and looked down to see Rose looking at him. "What...what's going on?" she asked.

James pulled her tighter to him. "We need to get you to the hospital. You may have torn your ACL."

She nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "It hurts."

James smiled slightly. "I think you need a doctor."

Rose nodded as they were ushered to an ambulance. James felt his phone vibrating in his pocket but he kept ignoring it. Rose was his first priority. Everyone else could wait.

As they arrived at the hospital, James hopped out as they moved Rose out and into the hospital. As they rolled Rose towards a room a nurse stopped James from going with her.

"Sorry sir but you have to stay here."

James wanted to argue but knew he shouldn't. It was Rose's outburst that shocked everyone, including him. "No! He has to come with me! He has to. James James!"

James rushed to Rose and she grabbed his hand. "I'm here. I'm here."

She held on to his hand tighter. "Just...don't leave me, ok?"

James nodded. "Not going anywhere."


End file.
